1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an education system and more specifically to an educational system that teaches preschoolers, letters, numbers, colors, and words in a game environment.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Most parents recognize that learning is the key to success in life and that proper learning begins very early in life. Therefore, most parents begin their children's life-long learning process long before the children enter kindergarten.
In order to effectively educate a young child, the learning process must be fun. By making the process enjoyable, the child's relatively short attention span is greatly extended. By combining the educational process into a game, the chances for successful teaching are greatly enhanced.
Therefore, there is a need for an education system for a young child that teaches the child basic numbers, letters, words, shapes, and colors. Such a system should be in a game form that is fun and enjoyable for the child to use. Preferably, such a system should be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.